


how do you sleep

by asterbells



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Ghost Hunt AU, M/M, oh also ukatake is a thing, tw: mention of car accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterbells/pseuds/asterbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single road diverges at a lake. Though they take different paths, this is where their steps converge. The world won’t wait for them, so they’ll make their own infinity.</p><p>A Ghost Hunt AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	how do you sleep

**Author's Note:**

> you don’t need to have read ghost hunt! but just know that they use cameras and thermometers to check for supernatural beings!! cameras to see what happens in the room (ie. chairs being dragged by nothing) and thermometers to check the room temperature since a ghost or spirit’s presence is often accompanied with a drop in temperature
> 
> oh and the hitogata here are wooden human shaped figures that can embody a person’s spirit/be their spiritual replacement (think pokemon move substitute w/o the 25% hp drop)
> 
> please please please read the warnings!!
> 
> FORGOT TO MENTION BETAED BY KIRA (symphoniees@twitter simple-symphonia@tumblr!!)

* * *

 

When the crash of a camera toppling to the ground (the  _ third one this month _ ) is heard from outside the hall, Iwaizumi resigns himself to ( _ more _ ) credibility and damage control as the commotion makes its way into the room. 

 

“ _ It was Bokuto-san. _ ”

 

“HEY HEY HEY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! Konoha don’t go telling the-”

 

“It was Bokuto-san.”

 

“Aka _ ashi _ !”

 

Already mentally recalculating the month’s expenses, Iwaizumi glares balefully up at the four who’ve just entered the room. Bokuto is waving his arms around trying to explain himself to an irritated Konoha and indifferent Akaashi while Iwaizumi wonders again (for the  _ third time this month _ ) why he teamed up with Tokyo Paranormal Research. Fukunaga walks in and cocks his head a bit, before shrugging apologetically.

 

Iwaizumi just rubs his pounding temple and groans.

 

“Just clean the mess up and I’ll ask Kageyama to set up one of the back-up camcorders. I’ll go tell Takeda-san to avoid the hallway for the time being. Afterwards we can just take shifts monitoring the house overnight. Any complaints?”

 

At the chorus of affirmatives (and apologies), Iwaizumi stands up and makes his way towards the kitchen where he had seen Takeda last, careful to avoid the sharp pieces of the camera scattered across the hall. 

 

He very resolutely ignores the sinking feeling that it’s going to be a long case.

 

* * *

 

_ He’s dreaming again.  _

 

_ The space around him has been inverted into a dark blue, the house a bright green against it. He can see the white silhouettes of the Kageyama and Akaashi in the monitor room while the rest of his team have already fallen asleep in the neighboring room. Takeda-san and Ukai-san have also turned in for the night in their bedroom across the hall. His attention is caught by the purple smog lingering around the door to their room. _

 

_ He frowns.  _

 

_ Takeda-san had approached them, saying that footsteps could always be heard in the halls, even though no one was there. Occasionally a flower vase would be knocked over or some books misplaced, minor occurrences he and Ukai-san had initially brushed off as accidents until the day they saw a vase fall down in the living room without any external force.  _

 

_ But the smog simply lingers around the master bedroom door and— _

 

_...n. _

 

_ He stiffens and turns. Just now— _

 

_...a…..n…..ch….set…..sh…. _

 

_ There, in the dining room, and he  _ runs _. _

 

_ …...han...che….loset….she’s…. _

 

_ He’s almost there he can see his silhouette he’s opening the door and— _

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi wakes up with a curse. 

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Kageyama.” 

 

Kageyama startles a bit, turning away from his (one-sided) conversation with Ukai-san to face Iwaizumi.

 

“Did you need something, Iwaizumi-san?” 

 

Iwaizumi nods and points to the master bedroom door.

 

“Can you give it a touch and see what you get? Judging from the sales history of the place, roughly 60 or so years ago should be good.” Kageyama nods and walks towards the indicated door, placing his head against it and hand on the knob. Iwaizumi grins wryly at Ukai’s confused face.

 

“Our Kageyama is a clairvoyant. If he touches something he can see what occurred in the past. He can even pinpoint a rough time period.” He ignores the sinking feeling in his stomach as he takes a glance at Ukai’s—

 

Understanding…? Expression? Ukai is nodding his head as his eyes sweep towards where the other team members are, spread out in the monitor room reviewing temperature drops.

 

“What about the rest of you? Can they also…?” 

 

Huh. 

 

It isn’t often you find people so accepting of their…  _ abilities _ .

 

Absentmindedly playing with a small, velvet case in his pocket, Iwaizumi responds.

 

“Er, we all have different things. I, uh, dream. Fukunaga’s a shaman of sorts, and Konoha’s a monk. Bokuto’s an onmyouji but he mainly just looks out for Akaashi who’s a medi—”

 

“Iwaizumi-san!”

 

Ukai and Iwaizumi turn to Kageyama as he releases the doorknob and steps away from the door, facing the two men eagerly.

 

“I saw an old woman! She was walking down the hall, I didn’t really see anything else after she reached the end of the hallway. I think she might be a lingering spirit?”

 

Iwaizumi nods his thanks at Kageyama before heading towards the monitor room, where the Tokyo group are already making their way towards the commotion. 

 

Turning back to Ukai, “A medium. Akaashi’s a medium which is perfect now that we know there’s a spirit involved and he can channel her.”

 

Ukai nods his understanding and heads towards the kitchen.

 

“Got it, I’ll get out the way now and let you guys go at it.”

 

Giving his full attention to the team, Iwaizumi addresses Akaashi.

 

“Kageyama saw an old woman. Do you feel her around?”

 

Akaashi closes his eyes for a moment, brows furrowed in concentration.

 

“Yes… Yes I can feel her. She feels… quite…  _ distant _ , however. I’m not sure I can reach her.” Opening his eyes again, he looks at Iwaizumi. “Do we have anything else?”

 

With a shrug, Iwaizumi heads towards their guest room of futons and pulls open the door.

 

“Who knows, I’ll find out.”

 

* * *

 

_ When he opens his eyes, the space around him has once again inverted in dark colors. He turns around to focus on the master bedroom door before _ —

 

_ “Hajime.” _

 

_ He turns to see a boy with badly bleached hair perched on the sofa focusing intently on a game console. _

 

_ “Kenma, missed you last time,” the boy scoffs, “Do you know anything this time around?” _

 

_ “Check the closet. She tripped over an umbrella stand in there and died, but her spirit never realized it. Keiji-san can’t reach her because her spirit is partially bound to the closet and he was checking the hallway. The smog you see is just a manifestation of her will that moves around the house as if she were still alive. Akinori-san should be able to send her off peacefully.” _

 

_ He laughs. Everything is always simple and straightforward when Kenma comes along. _

 

_ “Thanks Kenma.” _

 

_ “Mm. You should go now, it’s best that you don’t stay too long.” _

 

_ “You’re right, I’ll see you next time.” _

 

_ The boy nods and _ —

 

* * *

 

“Konoha-san, it’s your time to shine.”

 

* * *

 

Takeda is a ball of smiles and cheer as they say their final goodbyes with Ukai at his side, silently chewing on a cigarette.

 

“Thank you all so much for your help! It was probably a minor issue for your team but it’s a great relief to Keishin and I.”

 

Iwaizumi smiles at the couple.

 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s actually a good thing you called us. If left any longer the old woman could have become an earthbound spirit and cause bigger problems.” 

 

Bokuto, attention caught, cheerfully bounces over to profess his own thanks.

 

“Thanks for being cool about us too y’know? Some people are super not cool about the stuff we can do and keep saying boring things like they can’t trust us.”

 

Takeda chirps, “Oh, of course! Besides, Iwaizumi-kun and his friend, Oikawa-kun I believe? Have helped me out of a big pinch before! I had full faith that the group Iwaizumi-kun brought this time would do their utmost!”

 

Ignoring the rest of the team’s startled looks and Kageyama’s yelp as he accidentally drops a tripod, Iwaizumi gives the couple a small bow.

 

“It was our pleasure. If you ever require our services again, we of the Miyagi Psychic and Tokyo Paranormal Research are always at your service.”

 

* * *

 

_ “Ooh Iwa-chan look! Someone dropped their metro pass!” _

 

_ “Hm? Can you get anything from it?” _

 

_ “Hmm~ Ah! There it is! A curly haired man with glasses!” _

 

_ “Great, there’s an information desk right there _ — _ Oh. That him?” _

 

_ “It is it is! Sir! Excuse me sir! The four-eyes with the curly hair _ — _ ” _

 

_ “Hey.” _

 

_ “Is this by any chance your metro pass?” _

 

_ “O-Oh my yes it is! Thank you so much! How did yo _ — _ ” _

 

_ “Hehe, it was my pleasure! If you ever require our services, Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime of Miyagi Psychic Research are always at your service!” _

 

* * *

 

“So to sum it all up, one of the major underpasses in Sendai has an alarmingly high rate of traffic accidents, and when involved parties were questioned, nearly all mentioned seeing something that resembles a ghost.”

 

Officer Futakuchi grimaces, while Officer Aone nods grimly next to him. 

 

“Yeah, that’s about right.” Futakuchi sighs and slumps back against the couch. “Our superiors are bursting veins trying to get this issue dealt with. Tanabata’s coming up and having one of the major roads plagued with rumors of hauntings around it isn’t going to be great for traffic. Miyagi Psychic Research has always had a good rep around here so we were wondering if you’d be willing to look into it.”

 

Iwaizumi nods, and opens his mouth to—

 

“ _ Ooooh _ if we clear this up in time can we get freebies at the festival stalls then?”

 

“HEY WHAT HE SAID!!”

 

“ _ Konoha-san _ . And Bokuto-san, don’t encourage him.”

 

“ _ Why not _ —”

 

Sighing, Iwaizumi ignores the group next to him while Futakuchi snickers at his expense.

 

“We’ll check it out. I think I have a vague idea of the situation, do you mind getting me information on the earliest traffic accidents and any possible missing persons reports in the area?”

 

Futakuchi nods. “Of course, I’ll send everything over via fax as soon as I can.” 

 

The men stand (while gratuitously ignoring the squabbles in the back, “ _ What _ , Shouhei don’t  _ give _ me that look!”) and shake hands as they head towards the door of the agency. 

 

Before Officer Aone steps out, however, he turns and adds, “The city would be extremely grateful for your help in dealing with this issue, and are more than happy to provide wristbands to allow for free purchases at individual stalls.”

 

Bowing his head once more, the officer leaves and shuts the door to a burst of cheers.

 

* * *

 

With Fukunaga at the wheel, Iwaizumi relaxes into his seat as the rest of the team (read: Bokuto, Konoha, and Kageyama) excitedly discuss which particularly unlucky stand they’ll be relieving of their products.

 

“ _ Real _ men eat  _ meat _ !!”

 

“Bokuto-san you don’t go to a festival and  _ not get yakisoba _ —”

 

“Okonomiyaki with chicken and shrimp okonomiyaki with octopus okonomiyaki with pork and noodles okonomiyaki…”

 

“Someone stop Kageyama from eating out all the okonomiyaki stands.”

 

Iwaizumi snorts and Akaashi sighs exasperatedly behind him. 

 

“Hanging on back there, Akaashi?”

 

“Somehow,” Akaashi grimaces. “Although I did have a question for you, Iwaizumi-san.”   
  


“Hmm?”

 

“One of the officers mentioned that MPR had a good reputation around the area, which, I’m assuming to have been before we joined you?” At Iwaizumi’s affirmative grunt, Akaashi continues. “I’m assuming that was with Oikawa Tooru-san?” Iwaizumi stiffens. “Why is he no longer apart of MPR? I believe that when we had our first case together two months ago, you had only recently hired Kageyama-kun as well?”

 

Willfully ignoring the sudden silence, Iwaizumi sinks deeper into his seat. Two months... had it been that long already? That would make three since that dumbass Oikawa had chirped something about preliminary investigation on a “super cool super interesting case Iwa-chan!” before disappearing altogether. Three months since he started astral projecting, two and a half months since he first met Kenma in one of his dreams. And although it wasn’t the first time Oikawa disappeared for months straight, it didn’t make it any less infuriating to not even get a  _ single clue _ in such a span of time.

 

“Iwaizumi-san?”

 

Iwaizumi sighs.

 

“It’s not that he’s not part of MPR anymore, he’s actually the president. Oikawa just has a bad habit of disappearing for an interesting case every so often without a word, expecting me to catch up to him. The agency still has bills to pay though, so after a month I just took the first case I could find even though it wasn’t in our field and grabbed Kageyama along the way.”

 

Konoha perks up. “Not in your field?”

 

Nodding, Iwaizumi elaborates. “That’s right. You guys are a paranormal research society, whereas we’re a psychic research one. Oikawa and Kageyama are classified as psychics specializing in psychometry, seeing the past of anything they touch. But that’s just it. MPR is based on information, getting the details. We weren’t capable of exorcism until teaming up with you guys.”

 

This time, Bokuto’s the one who pipes up.

 

“Oooh, so Oikawa and Kageyama have the same ability? That’s pretty rare!”

 

Kageyama shifts uncomfortably and responds before Iwaizumi does.

 

“It’s… kind of. While Oikawa-san and I are both capable of seeing the past of things we touch, Oikawa-san was much better at seeing relevant pasts.” He holds out his hands. “I need to know when to look… which makes information gathering a little useless.”

 

“As if,” Iwaizumi scoffs. “Don’t downplay your talents, Oikawa was always jealous at your precision— Besides. You’re much more tolerable than he is. If the dumbass were here he’d be clamoring for yakitori non-stop.”

 

Ignoring Bokuto’s affronted gasp, Iwaizumi grins and pushes on.

 

“A festival isn’t a festival if there isn’t any takoyaki.”

 

* * *

 

Akaashi takes two steps into the underpass before confirming their guess.

 

“There are a few spirits lingering around… They’re crying… they want to be returned home.” He closes his eyes and listens again.

 

“A nearby slope… It sounds… It sounds like they were buried in a landslide and never found. It looks like we’ll have to find their bodies before they can move on.” 

 

Iwaizumi nods. “Alright then, can you guys get started on looking through the info we got from the police department for possible landslide areas? Kageyama should be able to check each site. I’ll try and see if I can pinpoint a more specific area as well.”

 

With that, the team divides easily into smaller groups. Iwaizumi heads for the car.

 

* * *

 

_ “I don’t know why you bothered, it looks like they’ve already found it.” _

 

_ Iwaizumi looks up, reorienting himself in the dark space. Kenma is as bored as ever, sitting with his knees propped up and game console in his hands. _

 

_ He grins wryly. “Sorry for the fuss then, thought I’d give it a shot.” _

 

_ Kenma grunts noncommittally and _ —

 

_...n………….ki…… _

 

_ Iwaizumi stands up. _

 

_ Kenma shifts just as suddenly. _

 

_ “Hajime don _ — _ ” _

 

_ But it’s too late, he’s already running and running, reaching for the voice he can’t find, ignoring the uncharacteristic shouts from the boy behind him. _

 

_ There, there! _

 

_ Just through the underpass he’s _ —

 

* * *

 

He wakes with a jolt.

 

“Iwaizumi-san?”

 

Panting, Iwaizumi looks up to see Konoha standing outside the door.

 

“Oh Iwaizumi-san you’re awake now! We found the site and calling the police to get the car out now. The lingering spirits are already fading away according to Akaashi. We should be able to head back as soon as the police get here!”

 

Wiping his brow, Iwaizumi takes a deep breath before responding.

 

“Got it, thanks. I’ll be out in a sec, just need to re-adjust.”

 

With a quick affirmative, Konoha makes his way back to the rest of the group.

 

Iwaizumi lets out an aggravated curse.

 

If he’s going to disappear for months on end only to appear in his dreams, the least he could do is come  _ to _ him instead of making him run himself ragged for nothing.

 

Ugh. His hand is furiously clenched around the small ring case.

 

_ Damn _ it.

 

* * *

 

_ “I-Iwa-chan…” _

 

_ “Stop crying Stupid Oikawa!” _

 

_ “H _ — _ I _ — _ Iwa-chan I _ — _ ” _

 

_ “You ran off to try and find the haunted house Auntie was talking about and got lost didn’t you?” _

 

_ “Iwa-chan I was so scaaared _ —  _ I thought I’d die out here all by myself _ — _ ” _

 

_ “Tch, you dummy. Don’t underestimate me! I’ll always find you, so don’t you go running off to somewhere I can’t follow ya’hear?” _

 

_ “I-Iwa-chan…” _

 

_ “Now stop crying and get on my back! I’ll carry you home!” _

 

_ “O-Ok....” _

 

_ “...” _

 

_ “...H-Hey… Iwa-chan?” _

 

_ “Yeah?” _

 

_ “You really mean it? Pinky promise?” _

 

_ “Of course I did! Pinky promise!” _

 

_ “Hehe… okay…” _

 

* * *

 

If he’s being fair, it  _ is _ Christmas tomorrow and while he did say it was optional, common courtesy  _ did _ obligate the others into coming with him, but  _ still _ —

 

“SIGH…”

 

Iwaizumi glares. 

 

“Ok. Stop. You’re not even sighing anymore you’re just saying the word out loud.”

 

Konoha unabashedly stares back defiantly. “Three hours.” The man declares. “We’ve been stuck in this snowstorm for  _ three hours _ . A ride that normally takes only  _ one hour _ has taken us  _ three _ and we—”

 

Iwaizumi relaxes a bit when Fukunaga lies his head down on Konoha’s lap. It doesn't stop the unjustified well of jealousy over the affectionate couple ( _ couples _ , if he’s including Bokuto and Akaashi) and surge of irritation running under his skin. 

 

When Bokuto hoots their arrival from drivers seat after another half hour, Iwaizumi is the first out the door.

 

* * *

 

“Missing children?”

 

“Ah, it’s probably not exactly what you think.” Akimiya, the head of the orphanage, quickly shakes his head. “All the children are accounted for right now, but sometimes… sometimes one of the children will go missing for a while. Every time we find them in the woods a few hours later. A few days ago, we caught one of the children, Karamatsu-kun, while he was running out. It looked he was trying to get us to follow him, but he didn’t seem to recognize us and kept pointing towards the woods.” Frowning, the man continues, “After we wouldn’t let him go, Karamatsu-kun fainted and didn’t remember anything when he woke up later.”

 

Akaashi speaks up, “And so you called us.”

 

“That’s right.” Akimiya smiles, “Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san had previously helped us out before so I gave your group a call the other day after the incident with Karamatsu-kun. I am sorry it had to be right before the holidays, but with the weather as it is I really don’t want any kids to be trying to get to the forest...”

 

Iwaizumi nods and opens his mouth to respond before—

 

“ _ KID!!! _ ”   
  


A small kid is trying to make his way towards the woods through the  _ heavy as fuck snowstorm  _ right as he turns and then a Bokuto-shaped blur is  _ chasing _ after him, and then—

 

“ _ Bokuto do NOT tackle the kid down!! _ ”

 

* * *

 

Bokuto does not tackle the kid down.

 

But by the time the rest of the party has caught up, the kid, Yokote-kun, Akimiya had called out, has already slumped over in sleep. Akaashi already is already furrowing his brows, staring intently into the forest and Akimiya is fussing over the sleeping child.

 

Letting out an aggravated sigh, Iwaizumi gives a nod to Fukunaga before heading back towards the car.

 

If he turns the heater on to the highest level maybe he’ll be lucky enough to not get frostbite.

 

* * *

 

_ When he opens his eyes to the astral plane he immediately regrets that he didn’t wait until they’d settled into their rooms before projecting. _

 

_ “Kenma? Kenma you there?” _

 

_ But it’s futile and he knows it. The boy is nowhere in sight and all he can do is sigh and take a look at his surroundings. The woods. The children always run into the woods, that’s a good start. _

 

_ He’s been walking for a while now. Apart from the occasional flickers of wildlife, he hasn’t passed by anything of notice. How long has it even been. How far has he walked. _

 

_ Where is he. _

 

_ Oh, there’s a river to his right. That’s fine he’ll go there. _

 

_...n’t go! _

 

_ Hm? _

 

_ Don’t go! You have to turn back! _

 

_ Turn back? But where? Why?  _

 

_ Iwa-chan! Wake up! Turn back and wake up!! _

 

“...i-san!! Iwaizumi-san!!!”

 

_ Screeching tires, a blue lake _ —

 

_ “Oi _ — _!!” _

 

* * *

 

“Iwaizumi-san!!!”

 

Kageyama is leaning over him, why, what—

 

“Iwaizumi-san it’s already 6pm, you’ve already been asleep for 8 hours and we were worried…”

 

“Aah… Thanks.”

 

_ Close _ . He’d been  _ so close _ .

 

* * *

 

By the time the two make it back to base, Akimiya has already returned to his room for the night, and the rest collectedly decided to sleep and get a fresh start tomorrow. Akaashi was too far away at the time to feel anything, and a preliminary exorcism by Konoha probably did nothing. 

 

Sighing in frustration, Iwaizumi takes first shift when the rest have all turned in. It’s not like he’ll be able to sleep much anyways tonight.

 

The clock ticks 12.

 

_ Merry Christmas. _

 

* * *

 

This is possibly the worst Christmas of his life. 

 

Oikawa’s been gone for nine ( _ nine _ ) months, he almost lost himself to the astral plane just yesterday, they have literally nothing except a few hunches on the case, and he may have just indiscriminately taken out all of his frustration on Kageyama. 

 

Iwaizumi sighs. It wasn’t even Kageyama’s fault, he  _ knows _ it’s not Kageyama’s fault. But just— It’s just—

 

_ “Iwaizumi-san. You’ve been frustrated lately and I don’t know why, but it’s not Kageyama-san’s fault. If you need to, please take a break and relax for a moment, we can handle this case in the meantime _ .”

 

Fukunaga’s words still ring sharp in his ears. The guilt for pushing things this far stabs his chest as he forces himself to lower his heart rate and  _ breathe _ .

 

* * *

 

_ Kenma’s lecturing him before he can even get his bearings straight. _

 

_ “ _ — _ was mean and you should apologize.” _

 

_ He deserves this, deserved the reprimand from Fukunaga and deserves the quiet scolding from Kenma now. _

 

_ “...Hajime are you ok?” _

 

_ He grunts, letting the silence between the two stretch. _

 

_ “...Do you know anything?” _

 

_ “Hajime?” _

 

_ He didn’t mean for that to slip out, but now that it does he can’t stop. _

 

_ “It’s not like I’ve always dreamed before, not before, before he disappeared. And he’s still not back, he’s still not _ — _ But I can hear him sometimes, I can see him sometimes here but every time I’m about to reach him, about to really meet him again it’s like I can’t _ — _ ” _

 

_ “...” _

 

_ He sits down next to him and lets the silence stretch a bit longer before the boy next to him speaks. _

 

_ “I can’t tell you.” _

 

_ “What _ — _ ” _

 

_ “It’s not that I actually can’t, but I won’t. Nothing will change if I do. You don’t want that. So I can’t tell you. Won’t.” _

 

_ “What does that _ — _ ” _

 

_ Kenma shakes his head and interrupts before he can get another word out. “Your friends have gotten it I think. They’re about to start. You should go.” _

 

_ “Kenma _ — _ ” _

 

* * *

 

Fukunaga is already chanting by the time Iwaizumi finds them.

 

Kageyama approaches him, and awkwardly, “We went through all the files and found that one of the children five years ago was labelled missing after a storm interrupted a game of hide and seek. They never found him, he probably got swallowed by the river. There’s a living tree nearby so Fukunaga started his blessing so the boy could move on.”

 

Iwaizumi nods and gives Kageyama a nice pat on the head. As they watch the spirit of a boy no older than ten approach Fukunaga’s calls, he softly murmurs, “Sorry about before. Wasn’t your fault. You did a good job.”

 

He’s never seen Kageyama smile so wide.

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi waits until they get back to the office before apologizing.

 

“Oikawa hasn’t come back in nine months, which is the longest he’s ever been gone. I hear him sometimes, when I dream, and got frustrated, but that doesn’t excuse the fact that I’ve been a real piece of shit to you guys. I dragged you guys along on a case during Christmas and still acted like a douche, and I sincerely apologize for that, to all of you.” He stands and bows, waist deep, until he feels a clap on his back and Bokuto’s arm snaking around and pulling him into a headlock.

 

“Hey hey hey! No worries! That sounds like it’s gotta suck and we’re all here for you y’know?”

 

When everyone starts chiming in, promising they also, will be on the lookout for the wayward Oikawa, Iwaizumi can only smile and think that maybe this Christmas wasn’t so bad after all.

 

* * *

 

_ “Hey, Iwa-chan? Do you think I’ll ever be as good of a psychic as Tobio-chan?” _

 

_ “...” _

 

_ “Iwa-cha _ — _ OW IWA-CHAN THAT HURT DID YOU JUST HEADBUTT ME? _ ”

 

_ “Shittykawa! There’s no such thing as being a better psychic!” _

 

_ “But Iwa-chan that precision! That skill! Any time, any instance! If he had the right information it’d take him seconds to get concrete answers!” _

 

_ “Yeah, but you can feel the things that matter, you’ve got the intuition, the grasp of emotions. How long would it take to pinpoint an exact date anyways? You’re both amazingly talented and trained your abilities as much as you could. Besides, we’re a team aren’t we. Don’t you go off trying to be a solo star, we’re good because we’re good together, you hear me?” _ __  
  


_ “Iwa-chan… Iwa-chan… that’s… THAT’S SO SWEET Iwa-chan you’re secretly a romantic aren’t you Oikawa-san is very touched _ — _ DON’T HEADBUTT ME AGAIN IWA-CHANNN!!” _

 

* * *

 

When Iwaizumi arrives at the office to see Bokuto already inside, he knows something’s wrong. The rest of the Tokyo group aren’t there either, and Iwaizumi can’t help feeling unsettled.

 

Bokuto perks up when he notices Iwaizumi.

 

“Iwaizumi! Morning!”

 

Iwaizumi can’t help but grin back with his greetings, doubling it when he hears Kageyama arrive behind them. “What’s up? Where’s everyone else?”

 

“Ugh… About that…” Bokuto groans as he scratches his head. “My alma mater contacted me last night. They’ve been having some supernatural issues and wanted to see if TPR could get them fixed. I kind of owe them a lot and couldn’t really refuse. We’ll try to be back as soon as possible thou—”

 

“When do we leave?”

 

Bokuto looks up at him, and eloquently, “Eh?”

 

Iwaizumi chuckles and shares a quick nod with Kageyama before confirming. “When do we leave? Before noon? It takes about 3 to 4 hours to drive down to Tokyo am I right?”

 

“It’s totally just our own obligation you don’t have to come!”

 

Kageyama’s furiously shaking his head in disagreement, but Kageyama probably is more interested in the school that produced 4 amazing paranormal hunters so Iwaizumi’s the one who speaks up again. “You’ve literally been saving your asses for most of the year.”

 

“But Oikawa—”

 

“The dumbass can wait, god knows he’s been making me wait.”

 

Bokuto does a small cheer before running out the office, yelling for Akaashi. Iwaizumi chuckles some more before turning to Kageyama.

 

“You can get the cameras and I’ll get the monitors?”

 

* * *

 

An elderly man is waiting for them when they pull up in front of Nekoma High School and Iwaizumi can feel the excitement in the car. He’s barely parked before  _ Fukunaga _ is leading the charge to greet the man, shouts of “ _ Nekomata-sensei! _ ” trailing behind him.

 

By the time greetings, introductions, and relocations have been made, Iwaizumi finds himself in the principal’s office, where the principal Shirofuku Yukie had been waiting. 

 

“Well I’ll leave it to you boys then,” The man cheerfully says. “I’ve got some young’uns go look after now I’ll be seeing you kids around then.” Nekomata saunters out waving a single hand. 

 

Shirofuku smiles tiredly, “Again, thank you all for coming, and on such short notice. Have you all had a chance to read the files I sent?”

 

Akaashi nods and speaks, “Yes, the files regarding the multitude of student injuries and reports of supernatural causes, correct?”

 

“That's right. It started last when one of our students passed away in an accident, many have been saying it's his ghost’s revenge.” Sighing, Shirofuku pinches her nose. “It’s a ridiculous notion of course, completely incredible and  _ insulting _ to the poor boy, but as it is there have been too many supernatural reports to neglect so I called you guys in.”

 

“Of course, we will—”

 

“Bokuto still owes me a bit of money you see and I expect to get a discount?”

 

But then their conversation is cut short when a teacher bursts into the room yelling about falling tables and a student. 

 

By the time they get to the nurse’s office, the entire incident has been confirmed as an accident with only minor bruises on the student’s part. That’s when Shirofuku turns back to investigators, wearing a sad smile. 

 

“Thank goodness it was just an accident, but you guys might want to talk to the student anyways. This is Kuroo Tetsurou. He was Kozume Kenma’s best friend before the accident that took his life.”

 

* * *

 

Kuroo Tetsurou is a third year advanced student with a laid back attitude and hideously styled hair.

 

He’s also completely skeptical about the Miyagi Psychic and Tokyo Paranormal Research. 

 

“So? Where are you guys from, hm? The Ghost Club? Society for Psychical Research?”

 

Iwaizumi stays silent. In some corner of his brain that hasn’t been completely muted, he silently thanks Akaashi and Fukunaga from ushering everyone else out the room. 

 

Kageyama’s drilling stare had been too much.

 

Right before Kuroo opens his mouth to speak again, Iwaizumi quietly starts to talk. He talks about psychic friends and supernatural cases, about missing friends and astral planes. He talks about dream guides with horribly bleached hair and handheld games that really make no sense existing in the astral world. When Kuroo’s eyes start shining suspiciously, he talks about how informal spirit guides with badly bleached hair can be, how blunt and helpful and—

 

“Is he— Does he— Does he seem okay?” Kuroo asks hoarsely as he stares at his open palms. “Nothing bothers him there right?”

 

Iwaizumi looks at the boy in front of him ( _ boy _ , he thinks, still just a child and yet he can see himself in him in the worst possible places), and, softly, “Yeah. He’s always on his PSP or something—”

 

“PDP.”

 

“Yeah that. If you ask me I don’t know how he still has it and what he can play on it, but he’s always on it and never looks too fussed.”

 

Kuroo chokes out a laugh. “If anyone could bring a video game with him it’d be Kenma.”

 

Iwaizumi grins wryly, as he watches the third year collect himself.

 

“You guys are a real deal, yeah?” He continues after Iwaizumi’s nod. “Kenma, Kenma could sometimes see the future. It’d happen randomly, he’d touch something and then he’d  _ see _ that thing’s future. We were eating lunch that day, and, I guess he saw something.” Kuroo looks at Iwaizumi then, with a painful smile. “A lot of people here think what’s been happening lately is Kenma’s  _ ghost _ for revenge or some shit like that, but that’s not it. I think, I think Kenma saw the cause of whatever happened that day, and he ran, he ran faster than I ever saw him to go and stop it, but he—”

 

Iwaizumi looks away when the boy shudders. He gives him another moment.

 

After another deep breath, Kuroo continues. “I, I started dreaming after that. It was weird, like I was awake and everything was inverted or something and then I met—”

 

Iwaizumi stands up.

 

“Thanks Kuroo, you’ve given a lot of information I need to touch base with the others now before we talk to other students too I’ll talk to you later alright—” The words fall mechanically from his lips as he makes his way out, barely recognizing the wide eyed stares from the others, heart clenching tighter with every step.

 

He grips the case inside his pocket.

 

He  _ can’t _ .

 

* * *

 

_ “Iwa-chan… Iwa-chan…” _

 

_ He doesn’t look up. He didn’t mean to dream tonight. He didn’t want to dream tonight. _

 

_ “Iwa-chan…” _

 

_ “...” _

 

_ “Iwa-chan… you know already don’t you? I wouldn’t be able to be here if you didn’t… Iwa-chan?” _

 

_ “...” _

 

_ “Sorry, Iwa-chan. You’ve kept MPR up this entire time waiting for me to come back didn’t you? I’ve been watching you from this side you know? You guys have done an amazing job.” _

 

_ “...” _

 

_ “You’re mad at me aren’t you? Sorry, I went a little too far ahead this time, I can’t be there by your side anymore.” _

 

_ “...” _

 

_ “I think, I think you knew already, you probably knew when you first started astral projecting, but you didn’t acknowledge it, didn’t want to acknowledge it I think, so every time I tried to approach you in this space you’d wake up.” _

 

_ “...” _

 

_ “The astral plane is dangerous though, you still needed a guide, so when Kenma-chan appeared…” _

 

_ “...” _

 

_ “I died Iwa-chan… I died a year ago.” _

 

_ “...I know.” _

 

_ “...Iwa-chan…?” _

 

_ “I know… I know okay?” _

 

_ He falls silent after that. The silence stretches and he can feel him sitting down next to him. _

 

_ “Is Kenma with Kuroo right now?” _

 

_ “Mhm.” _

 

_ “...I caused those two a lot of trouble too didn’t I.” _ __  
  


_ “...” _

 

_ “Shit.  _ Shit _.” _

 

_ “Iw _ — _ ” _

 

_ And then he explodes, hand grabbing Oikawa’s collar, “Shittykawa what were you thinking? What happened? This _ — _ You weren’t supposed to _ — _ I would find you, I was supposed to find you, and then we’d go back home but now you _ —  _ you’re _ — _ ” _

 

_ He’s choking when he hears the quiet explanation of going home, of pausing to take pictures of a beautiful lake, of screeching tires and a speeding car, of screams and tarps and the cold cold lake and then he doesn’t want to hear anything more so he shakes the man in front of him and burrows his head into his shoulders.  _

 

_ “Dumbass,  _ dumbass _ , you’re  _ such  _ a _ — _ ” Shuddering, he forges on, “Left pocket.” _

 

_ “Iwa-chan?” _

 

_ “Left pocket, there’s a case in there. It’s yours.” _

 

_ He can feel the curiosity but says nothing until Oikawa opens the case and gasps.  _

 

_ “Iwa-chan… Hajime…” _

 

_ Iwaizumi chokes out a laugh. “It’s yours, I was going to give it to you the day you disappeared so I was waiting for you to come back. Whether you want to put it on or not is up to you I won’t _ — _ ” _

 

_ He falls silent when Oikawa’s fingers intertwine with his own. He can feel slide of cold metal. _

 

_ There’s still a case to solve and a reality to return to, but just for now, Iwaizumi thinks, just for now they can have each other. _

 

* * *

 

_ “Hajime… Hajime you need to go soon, the sun is rising.” _

 

_ “Mm.” _

 

_ “Hajime you have a case to finish you have to wake up soon. It’s Kokkuri-san by the way, hand-drawn Kokkuri-sans have been super popular amongst the students, but whoever started it accidentally corrupted the template and evil spirits have been attracted to the entire student populace. It’ll be a bit of trouble to _ — _ ” _

 

_ “That’s fine, I’ll ask Bokuto-san for his help.” _

 

_ “Heh, you’ve gotten yourself some reliable friends haven’t you?” _

 

_ “Shut up Shittykawa you sound like my mom.” _

 

_ “Meeaaaannnnn that’s meannnn.” _

 

_ “...” _

 

_ “...” _

 

_ “Hey, Tooru.” _

 

_ “Mhm?” _

 

_ “...love you.” _

 

_ Both of them ignore the hiccuped gasp and watery response. _

 

_ “When _ —  _ When you finish this case and go home, I’ll be waiting at Izunuma, right near the Tohoku Main Line. Bring me home too?” _

 

_ Iwaizumi can’t say anything, his throat is too tight, and so he simply nods. _

 

_ “Heh, I can always count on Hajime.” _

 

_ “...” _

 

_ “You need to go now, I’ll see you soon.” _

 

_ “...Yeah.” _

 

_ “Love you too.” _

 

* * *

 

When he wakes up, there are still tears on his face and Kageyama is still sleeping. It’s 5 am and Bokuto is likely still asleep in the next room over, but the student body numbers 800 students, and that’s a lot of hitogata to make for even for an onmyouji as skilled as Bokuto.

 

He covers the ache in his heart with a lid as he makes his way to the bathroom. He’ll have plenty of time to mourn later, but for now, for now he has 800 students to help and a lonely third year to talk to.

 

* * *

 

After all the hitogata have been swept away and last call has been made to ensure no students were harmed, Iwaizumi finds Kuroo at the gym. Kuroo doesn’t even notice him as he dives for another receive on the court.

 

He looks brighter, Iwaizumi thinks, maybe not happier, but at the least a little brighter. Unwilling to disturb the boy, Iwaizumi simply leaves his number to Nekomata who gives him a knowing nod and smile, before heading back out.

 

As his team members swarm a cheering Kuroo after a successful spike, Iwaizumi is glad the boy isn’t as lonely as he’d thought.

 

\--

 

When he returns to the van, Iwaizumi smiles apologetically at each of the team.

 

“Do you guys mind if we make a pit stop before we get back to the office?”

 

* * *

 

He drops the tarp back over the body and sits down next to it.

 

“Dumbass, it’s time to go home now.”   
  


* * *

 

_ “Iwa-chan~” _

 

_ “Oh my god are you drunk.” _

 

_ “Of course~ not~ How could you say that~” _ _  
_

 

_ “Oh my god you’re drunk.” _

 

_ “Heyyyyyy~” _

 

_ “I can’t believe you called me out at 2 am to bring your sorry ass home. I’m never coming out again.” _

 

_ “But Iwa-channn, I can aaalways count on Iwa-chan to bring me bring me home~ It’s our forever and always~” _

 

_ “What the hell Oikawa what kind of ridiculous _ — _ ” _

 

_ “I’m not wrooong! Look you’re blushing Iwa-chan how cu _ — _ ” _

 

_ “Just _ — _ Oh my god just shut up let’s go home.” _

 

_ “Kay~!” _

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly tho this has been a thing since last year and then a written thing since iono before i graduated it took me many days to successfully force myself to finish this 
> 
> (and then it came out nothing like how i wanted it to)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/asterbelis) | [tumblr](https://tei-gen.tumblr.com)


End file.
